All The Way Down
by pintsized25
Summary: Shameless Rhink smut! A shared bed leads to... complications. Very original, I know. :D


After the show, Rhett and Link snuck into a cab and headed straight for the hotel. They had stuck around for a while after, chatting with fans and crew, and by now the high from the performance had worn off. Rhett was practically nodding off in the cab as Link sleepily checked his emails. His phone pinged with a new text from Stevie, who had gone ahead to the hotel.

"Link – hotel is booked. Only one room available for you and Rhett. Sorry "

Link sighed and glanced over at the now snoring Rhett. That man could fall asleep just about anywhere. He shot back a text: "OK. No worries - goodnight." It wasn't the first time they'd shared a room - hell, they were roommates for years. It hadn't been an issue before, why would it be now? Even so, Link's thoughts began to race and his heart beat a little faster. He'd found his mind straying as of late, as it did now, to Rhett's broad shoulders, his surprisingly gentle hands… He shook his head as the cab rolled up to the hotel, as if doing so would dispel his wanton desires. He couldn't. He wouldn't. It's dangerous enough as it is to make a home of another person, and he couldn't risk destroying his relationship with his closest friend. No matter how much he longed for Rhett's muscular arms to wrap around him and hold him tight. No matter how much he wished for Rhett's lips to graze his own, to move to his neck and chest, kissing and sucking all the way...

Link willed the thoughts away once again and gave the other man a gentle push. "Hey man, we're here. Time to get up." Rhett stirred and slowly stretched. Link exited the cab and paid the driver as he helped remove their suitcases from the trunk. Check-in was graciously brief and soon Link grabbed their key cards, motioning for the wearily blinking Rhett to follow to their room. "By the way, man, they only had one room left for us. Stevie let me know earlier, they're all booked up."

"OK," shrugged Rhett with a yawn. Quiet music piped in through tinny speakers as they rode in drowsy silence to the fourth floor. Link couldn't wait to crawl into bed and sleep.

He had barely set aside his overloaded suitcase before he heard Rhett flop down with a soft thump. He glanced over to see only one bed - shit. They hadn't shared a bed before. Link struggled to calm his racing mind as he turned back to his suitcase, blush spreading from his neck to the tips of his ears. He took his time with his nightly routine before returning to the main room and staring uncomfortably at the bed. The king sized mattress seemed small now that Rhett was laid out, spread-eagle. With a sigh, he lifted the edge of the comforter and cautiously climbed in, careful not to disturb the snoring Rhett. He placed his glasses on the nightstand, flicked off the light, and tried to focus on sleep.

Link awoke to a heavy arm wrapped around him. Dazed, he blinked and rubbed his eyes. Rhett was snoring, loudly, but had entwined himself with Link – in his sleep? It must have been an accident. The pair weren't afraid of physical touch, but they were never this affectionate. Link's heart expanded in his chest. He carefully snuggled in a little closer, trying to maximize contact without alerting Rhett to his intentions. The snoring continued, and Link drifted off to sleep once again, a smile playing on his lips.

Light was seeping in around the curtains by the time Rhett finally awoke. Rubbing his face, he realized he was still wearing his clothes from last night. He hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. He glanced over to see Link, curled up next to him, looking so small and innocent in the oversized bed. A smile broke out upon his face, seeing Link safe and cozy made him happy. Impulse overtook him, and he reached out a hand to stroke the other man's graying hair. Link murmured in his sleep but didn't wake. Rhett surprised himself by leaning over to give Link a gentle kiss on the forehead before quickly getting up and walking to the bathroom.

His mind was a mess of emotions. Feelings of lust and desire for his closest friend hit him like tempestuous waves. He peeled off his clothes and splashed his face with ice cold water. He stared down his reflection in the mirror. How could he tell Link how he felt? How he'd felt for so long? He just wanted to grab him, to kiss him, to show him just how much he loved him. He wanted to protect him; it was an instinct so fierce it was frightening at times. Link was smart enough, but safety and common sense weren't exactly his strong points. Rhett constantly worried he was going to get in trouble when he was off on his own.

The blonde looked over his reflection. He was tall and well built, not overweight, but solid. His beard was neatly trimmed, and even though his hair was a bit askew, it was still pleasing. His thick cock was slowly hardening despite the cold temperature of the bathroom. Thinking too long about Link always did this to him - the dark hair with the elegant streak of silver, bright, watchful eyes hiding beneath glasses. Not to mention the slim, lithe body Rhett longed to wrap his arms around. He yearned to strip Link down to nothing, to plant kisses over every inch of his soft, pale skin. He wanted to enter him, to please him, even to take Link's cock in his mouth – to taste his cum. A low groan escaped Rhett's lips as he caressed his cock. It was fully erect now, leaking precum which soaked through his boxers and left a dark wet stain. He turned away from the mirror and leaned against the counter, sliding a hand down to his erection. He knew he should be quiet, hell, he shouldn't be doing this at all, but fuck… it felt so good. Knowing Link was just feet away, sleeping peacefully, only fueled the fire. Rhett stroked his cock and felt it twitch as he imagined sliding into Link's tight ass. His other hand flew to cover his mouth as he tilted his head back and stroked himself faster. His eyes closed as he grew closer and closer to orgasm until – "Whoa! Rhett! What?!"

Rhett jumped at the sudden intrusion, fumbling to hide his cock in his boxers. "Shit, Link, I thought you were asleep!"

"Well, I had to get up to pee! What are you doing, man?!"

"What does it look like? God… fuck." Rhett buried his burning face in his hands, refusing to even look towards his friend.

"Rhett… were you…" Link paused; his cheeks flushed. He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "You weren't thinking about me, were you?" An uncomfortable silence fell as Rhett rubbed his face with his hands, then dropped them to grip the counter. He couldn't meet those eyes, not now when they looked so accusatory and hurt. Link stepped forward and Rhett instinctively flinched. The other man sighed and stopped moving. "It's OK, you know. I don't mind. I actually… I… I like it." Rhett remained silent and stoic as Link stepped forward again and tried to meet the man's downcast eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, Rhett… I didn't know how to say it before, and now, well…" He laughed gently.

Rhett looked away, utterly ashamed. Link was no doubt just trying to make him feel better. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He'd ruined the perfect friendship, and maybe even his livelihood, by letting his fucking dick take control. God, how could he be so thoughtless?

Link closed the gap between them, kneeling on the cold tile floor. His hands grazed Rhett's hips, tugging at the offending pair of boxers. "Link, no, I –" Rhett's protests were quickly cut off by a whisper.

"Please, Rhett. I want to." Rhett melted into his touch. Their eyes met as Link pulled the only barrier between them away. Rhett's cock sprang free, still standing at attention. Link let out a tiny gasp as he stared. The blonde could swear his heartbeat could be heard from miles away as it thumped away in his chest. He couldn't believe it. This was a dream, surely. It couldn't be real. Link didn't want him like… like this.

It was Rhett's turn to gasp as his lifelong friend licked his hard cock. Link's tongue swirled all around from tip to base, slowly covering it in saliva. His dick was so hard it practically hurt, he wanted to beg Link to take him into his mouth, to suck him off until he was a sobbing mess on the floor. But he didn't dare speak, lest he break whatever spell had fallen on them. With a mischievous grin, Link enveloped the head of Rhett's dick. Rhett leaned back and struggled to control himself – he couldn't help but let out a moan. He was so close to cumming already. It wasn't just anyone sucking and licking and pleasing him, sending bolts of electricity all throughout his body - it was Link. Link bobbed up and down on his friends' cock, feeling his own hardness straining for attention. Rhett's moans only spurred him forward, as he struggled to take in more and more. He desperately wanted Rhett all to himself.

Rhett let out another moan, louder this time. "That's it, bo… go all the way down… fuck!" His eyes fluttered and closed as he gripped the counter, white knuckled, trying desperately to not thrust forward into Link's eager mouth. "Oh, fuck, baby… I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!" He tried to pull back, but Link refused to let him, pushing forward and taking the entirety of Rhett's cock into his mouth. He gagged but swallowed through it, gripping Rhett's hips, leaving angry red marks where his fingers sat. Link's stomach burned with the need for his lovers cum. He needed to please him, to prove to him this is what he has always wanted, and to prove to himself that he could finally have it. He could finally have Rhett. "Oh fuck, Link! God, Link! I love you!" Rhett moaned as he exploded deep into Link's throat. Link grinned as best he could as pulses of hot cum shot into him.

Link swallowed and licked his lips, gently rising to plant a sloppy kiss on his partner and wrap supportive arms around his shaking form. A low laugh bubbled up from Rhett's belly as he kissed back. "God, I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Link said once he finally pulled away. "I've always wanted you, bo." Rhett put a shaky hand against Link's face and smiled. He leaned in and pulled him close. He couldn't speak, but knew Link understood.


End file.
